


House/Thirteen Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of House/Thirteen on House, MD.Warnings: bondage, sexual content





	1. Exploration

Neither one of them is in this for anything emotional.  
  
He was drawn in by the novelty of being with a hot bisexual.  
  
She was drawn in by the novelty of being with him.  
  
He's amazed, though he's aware that he shouldn't be, by how experienced she is. When she kisses him deeply and rises up over him, meeting his eyes with a wicked grin -- he knows he's in for a hell of a ride.  
  
"Ever been tied up by a lesbian?"  
  
She holds up a pair of shiny silver handcuffs.  
  
He returns her smile, allowing his mind to wander for a few moments to wonder where she had been hiding them, before pointing out,  
  
"You're bisexual."  
  
She gives him a teasing wink as she echoes words she's heard him speak before.  
  
"I was rounding up."  
  
He hesitates, tired but wise advice running through his head about never engaging in this sort of activity with a first-time sexual partner -- but the images filling his mind are too tantalizing to pass up.  
  
"What're you gonna do?" he asks, a challenge in his voice, even as he raises his wrists together over his head, bringing them close to the bars of the headboard. "Make me beg?"  
  
Her expression is tempting and mysterious as ever as she fastens the cuffs around his wrists, binding his hands above his head.  
  
"Nah," she shrugs, a certain warmth stealing into her eyes, her voice lowering to a husky tone of desire. "I just want your hands out of the way... so I can... explore..."  
  
As sexual innuendos go, House thinks that one's pretty tame.   
  
Within five minutes she's proven him wrong.  
  
House isn't used to having anyone focus such thorough, lavish attention on him. Thirteen moves her hands, her mouth, over his body with patient precision, as if she has all the time in the world.  
  
In a way... she does.  
  
She awakens sensations in him that he hasn't felt in years, making him feel cherished and important and... sexy.  
  
As she slowly keeps her promise of exploration, House is grateful that he decided to take this chance with her on their first time... and desperately hopes that it won't be their last.


	2. Domestic

It's a flawless scene of domestic ease and comfort -- for a little while.  
  
Foreman and Thirteen serve a delicious meal that he cooked, and the two of them sit down with their guest for a casual evening of rented videos and the typical social snacks that most normal couples would set out for their normal company. It's casual and easy and utterly domestic.  
  
Except... House doesn't feel casual or at ease or domestic at all.  
  
And none of this is really all that normal.  
  
Near the end of the second movie, Thirteen gets up and takes their empty glasses to the sink like the courteous hostess she's pretending to be. When she returns to the living room, the courteous hostess has vanished, replaced by an entirely different creature.  
  
She slips up behind the sofa where House sits, wrapping a soft, firm hand around his throat and leaning in close to speak into his ear.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
She can feel his convulsive swallow against her hand as his eyes flutter shut and he draws in a shallow breath. He repeats words that have grown familiar to all three of them over the past few months.  
  
"Because... I need to be punished."  
  
"For what, this time?" There is amusement behind the hard facade she's using.  
  
House's voice is taut with his need as he grinds out, "Does it matter?"  
  
He can feel her smile against his skin as she shakes her head and agrees. "No. No, I guess it doesn't."  
  
She backs off in a fluid motion, perfectly timed with Foreman's advance. The other man grips House's hair tightly, yanking his head back, towering over him from his standing position beside the couch.  
  
"Is that a respectful way to address her, House?" he demands in a hard, warning voice.  
  
House shakes his head, biting his lip before murmuring in a tone of submission still startling to his employees, even after all this time.  
  
"No... no, sir."  
  
"Then I guess you'd better see about making it up to her, hadn't you?" Foreman smiles, pleased as ever with this rather satisfying role reversal.  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
Foreman leans in close, and House can feel the soft exhale of his breath against his skin, even as he feels Thirteen's soft hands -- both controlling and reassuring at once -- on his shoulders. He expects the command, and obeys it with a combination of eager expectation and apprehensive dread, before the whispered words are even out of Foreman's mouth.  
  
"On your knees."


	3. Glad You Came

He walks into the visiting room -- then stops short, staring in disbelief at the couple seated in front of him.   
  
They were the last of his limited acquaintance that he expected to show up here.  
  
He turns and starts to leave, unwilling to face their pity and curiosity. Before he can, however, Foreman has already reached him, reaching out a hand to catch his arm and turn him back around.  
  
"Wait... don't go," he requested with uncharacteristic gentleness. "We need you."  
  
House hesitates, but then a cynical smile touches his lips. "I should have guessed there's no way you'd actually come here out of any genuine concern for me. What's the case?"  
  
He sits down with Foreman and Thirteen and listens as they describe the symptoms of their current patient. Within minutes, he's given them three potential diagnoses, and they've called back to the office to get the proper tests arranged.  
  
As they rise to leave, House can't help but smile a little despite his situation.  
  
It seems that for all his delusions and hallucinations, he hasn't quite lost his touch.  
  
"See you later," Foreman says with an uncharacteristic smile.  
  
House is equally uncharacteristic by returning that smile, nodding once before admitting, "I... I'm glad you came."  
  
"You're right," Thirteen says, her voice thick and trembling with the emotions she barely managed to hold back during the visit. "That _was_ good for him. I'm glad you suggested this."  
  
Foreman shrugs, uneasy with accepting the credit in this situation with which he is utterly uncomfortable.  
  
"I just hope it helps."


End file.
